Fate Breaks Day
by d'Cielo
Summary: Typical and ordinary days beware, for the end is nearing. Our heroine and her companions jump into the world of Midgar and is forced to live a different life, without any memories from this world. Will they be able to restore peace to our dear planet?
1. Chapter One: Typical

**A/N:** I do not own Ragnarok Online in any way. Ragnarok Online was published and developed by GRAVITY Co., Ltd. The Pledge of Allegiance was written in 1892 by Francis Bellamy.

--

Chapter One:

Typical

Orthodox, noisy, and predictable. Whether it be an ordinary classroom, or the buzzing streets of New York City, the normal days never end. Those who you thought were your faithful companions turn into your greatest foes. Those who you assumed to love you dearly turned out to be using you for their own personal game. The twisted society in which we live in today is far from what was originally considered normal, but as time passed, is now deemed so.

We begin our story in New Jersey. Regarded as a safe state by many; not many things happen here. Our heroine, Noelle Villanueva, is in seventh grade and is thirteen years old. She's Filipino. She's has medium dark brown hair; her hair has short layers on the top and long layers at the bottom. She also has side-swept bangs. As of now, she's wearing a blue hoodie with her school logo on it, jeans that are a tad bit ripped, fuzzy black boots, and a chain necklace with a dog tag and a holy cross. She's the "quiet and smart" girl in a majority of her classes. Although that's far off from her real personality, she doesn't mind it; she's had this title for as long as she could remember. Noelle's currently seated in her homeroom- Social Studies; the only time of day she considers to be tranquil. A majority of the students are tired, and they aren't as hyper as they are later in the day. A majority of the class are acquaintances to her, four or five being good friends.

Noelle, as always, writes down the Do Now before anybody else, so she doesn't have to worry about it later on. A few minutes later, the morning announcements came. All of the students that were present stood up, put their hands on their chests, and recited the Pledge of Allegiance.

_**Pledge of Allegiance**_

_I pledge allegiance to the Flag_

_of the United States of America,_

_and to the Republic for which it stands:_

_one Nation under God, indivisible,_

_With Liberty and Justice for all._

Most of the students sat back down, but some still loitered around. Once the teacher coughed, the remaining students who were standing up ran back to their seats. Noelle yawns as the day started, knowing that it'll end up being a tiring and frustrating day just any other day. Social Studies ended in about forty minutes. Then, it was on to Science. After that, it was lunch time. Noelle sat with her normal group of friends.

Colleen Murray is generally a funny and hyper girl with Irish blood. She has short blond hair with bangs, green eyes, and black glasses. As of now, she has pink and purple braces, blue nails, jacket, jeans and shirt, a white undershirt, a heart necklace, and black boots on. Emily Rivera is your brave and forward Puerto Rican girl. She dyed her hair blond, and has bangs as well. Her hair is of medium length. She has brown eyes and is wearing a rainbow hoodie with a peace sign in the middle, light blue pants, and neon yellow and blue shoes. Krystel Alvarez is a unique Peruvian girl with long black hair, dark brown eyes, and glasses. She currently has a white jacket, orange shirt with a white undershirt on. She's also wearing white flip-flops and blue jeans. Tzitlaly Espinoza is your everyday random girl with a good heart. She's of Mexican origin and has long brown hair and bangs, brown eyes, and black glasses. She's wearing a brown shirt and undershirt, a green and black plaid jacket, jeans, and black shoes with purple designs. Reetica Sarin is a sweet Indian girl with black hair reaching up to her waist tied into a ponytail and black eyes. Today, she decided to wear a bright pink jacket and shirt, light brown boots, and blue jeans. Sarah Kowalski is of Irish descent. She's kind and pretty. She has medium length brown hair, bangs held back by a black headband, and hazel eyes. She's wearing hoop earrings, jeans, dark brown shoes, and a wine red hoodie with her cheerleading squad's name on the front. Mary Santiago- a random and cute Filipino girl. She's wearing black and gray Converse, a brown jacket, and a black shirt with a saying on it. She has short black hair and straight bangs. Mary and Noelle consider each other as sisters or twins, even; they haven't known each other for a long time, but they shared a lot of interests. So they ended up declaring that they were each others sibling. The group of girls talked, laughed, some sullen moments here and there, but it was all part of the routine. After lunch came Math, which is _the_ most loudest period in her whole academic schedule. Well, Math came and went, then Language Arts took place. After a long morning, Noelle finally ended up in Science Enrichment. Her class was louder than usual.

"After this is Gym, then Chorus, then I go home and enjoy Spring Break," Noelle thought to herself, "Just bear with it a little bit longer. Don't do anything reckless."

As the children continued to scream inside jokes out loud, share rumors, and mess around, the teacher was preparing write-up slips, not being able to take the class's noise level. Noelle rapidly tapped her fingers on the desk as she awaited for the clock to reach 12:15 PM. The volume got higher with every word the children spoke, and with it, Noelle's temper. Noelle looked over to the clock; it was 12:10 PM. She put her hands to her ears as she rested her head on the desk. She looked at the clock again. 12:12 PM. The class continued to chatter, which in result, gave Noelle a massive headache. The clock read 12:13 PM. Noelle stood up from her seat. The so-called quiet girl slammed her hands on her desk, causing a sound that topped the class's volume.

"**Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!!**" Noelle screamed on the top of her lungs. "Nobody gives a damn about what half of you are talking about! Rumors and shit- you can talk about that **outside**. Do anything you want** outside**, just **leave me out if it!**"

The teachers and students were taken aback. Her friends were surprised as well, but they knew that she felt this way a long time ago. The whole room was dead silent. Noelle's eyes were tearing up as she trembled.

An unexpected thunderstorm arose and the ground shook. The students panicked. The teacher, trying to keep her cool, instructed everyone to take cover under a desk. They did as they were told. The wall hangings fell one by one. The windows broke, the shards flying everywhere. Fierce wind made its way into the room. The students instinctively turned their backs against the windows to prevent serious injuries. A few moments into the quake, the roof shattered into various sizes. The children yelled as the pieces fell near them. Noelle was sitting under the table with two other classmates, her face showing no particular emotion.

"What exactly is happening today?" Noelle wondered. "Seriously, one thing after another. First time I've snapped, then a thunderstorm and an earthquake just happens out of nowhere. Now what'll happen?"

The earthquake stopped after a few minutes, but the rain lingered. It was 1:00 PM. The announcements came on.

"All students and staff members please gather outside, at the front of the building." the principal stated. The teachers lead the students to the location as instructed. All of the students and teachers formed a circle surrounding the principal. Next to her is an odd looking man in his twenties.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering what had just happened today." the principal said. "This man, who goes by the name of Sylphe, will hopefully be able to explain what had happened."

The principal made a gesture to the man, signaling him to talk.

"I have come to this world today to tell all of you that the end is nearing." Sylphe casually announced. "I don't really care about this dimension you call "the Universe", but if you want to save it you'd to risk your life to kill Nidhoggr's Shadow in another dimension. You see, Nidhoggr's Shadow is what you call a dragon. He's a top-notch dragon that's out to rule the whole Margiheimur- the many universes. He's out to suck each and everyone of the world's resources until he has enough power to kill all of the gods. Who's up for it, eh?"

The students, staff, and principal look at him with a confused look. Sylphe snaps his fingers, as if he remembered something important.

"Did I forget to mention that if you leave this world, your memories will cease to exist?" Sylphe laughed, but he had a somewhat serious tone. "Not only that, but you have to kill several other monsters and people, live a different life, and have a different past. You'd start off the age you are now... so basically, it's like you never existed in this world! Isn't that hysterical?"

Nobody raised their hand. The man chuckled, knowing that this was going to happen.

"Well, I guess "the Universe" is done and--"

"I'll go." Noelle volunteered in a calm voice, her eyes showing a spark of excitement.

"...Kid, you got guts!" Sylphe complimented. "Anybody else want to go?"

"I'll go!" Emily and Colleen yelled simultaneously.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Mary and Tzitlaly hollered.

"I guess I'll go too." Reetica and Sarah smiled.

"...Alright, I'll go." Krystel sighed.

"Well, I guess this is good." Sylphe smirked. "Go into the portal then!"

The man snapped his fingers, causing a swirling vortex to emerge from the wet grass. Noelle and her companions gazed at the phenomenon.

"If anybody else wants to go, go right in!" Sylphe snickered. Krystel went into the portal first. Then went Reetica, Sarah, Mary, Tzitlaly, Colleen, and Emily. Noelle stared at the portal, then at her school. She took a big breath and jumped in.

A girl with long brown hair and green eyes pushed her way through the crowd. She looked as if she were Italian. She had pink hoop earrings shaped like a peace sign, a gray jacket with a martial arts logo on the back, dark brown boots, jeans, and a white shirt. Her bangs were clipped back, forming a poof.

"If we all just stand here, our world will die!" she shouted. "Let's all go for the sake of our family and friend's lives!"

"Are you crazy?!" a teacher yelled. "That man looked as if he came just out of the asylum! Besides, what if he was just messing with our heads?!"

"If you thought that way, then why didn't you stop the others?!" the girl pointed out. "It's because you knew that it's true! Now let's go already!"

No one moved an inch. The portal was about to close.

"Erica, just stop this already!" a girl from her class demanded, reaching out for Erica's shoulder. Erica slapped her arm away, turned around, and jumped into the portal just before it disappeared completely. The people left behind stood there in complete disbelief, not being able to completely absorb the events that took place.


	2. Chapter 2: The Odyssey Begins

**A/N:** I do not own Ragnarok Online in any way. Ragnarok Online was published and developed by GRAVITY Co., Ltd. There are some phrases in the end copied from the iRO Wiki and the game, which I also don't own.

--

Chapter Two:

The Odyssey Begins

It was morning. A girl with short black hair was sitting under a tree, sleeping. Watching over her was a dark brown-haired girl (it was almost black). After a few moments, the girl with black hair woke up.

"I think I've lost my mind." the black haired girl muttered. "I just had a dream that there was a thunderstorm and an earthquake! And then I met Sylphe the Great! I jumped into a portal, and then I... woke up."

"Berry, you tell the most ridiculous stories." the girl with dark brown hair sighed. "You somehow always dream of a girl who looks like you in another dimension."

"B-but!" Berry stuttered. "Yuni, it's true! You were there, and there were a lot of others, too!"

"It's only because you're always eating sweets." Yuni pointed out. "I'm surprised that you've never had a tooth ache before, but it could happen any time now."

"I still brush my teeth you know!" Berry retorted. "Anyway, let's just go to Prontera already. We've been wandering around these fields since yesterday morning!"

"I told you, I'm trying to find a Creamy." Yuni reminded. "Acolytes can't do this stuff easily you know. I'd need a Magician, like you."

Berry, feeling flattered, got up from her position and stood as if she were a brave knight that had accomplished a great deed. Yuni smiled at her sister's silly reaction and walked on. Berry followed Yuni until they had reached a lake.

"L-look! I see one!" Berry shouted. Yuni turned around to find a Creamy. She immediately took out her weapon, which was a Morning Star, and started hitting the butterfly. Berry got out her Arc Wand and started casting a spell.

"Fire Bolt!" Berry yelled. The Creamy fell to the ground, it's wings torn apart. Yuni searched the monster's remains to find powder, an amulet, and rich silk. She put the items inside her sister's bag.

"Now we can go to Prontera." Yuni smiled. "These items are supposed to be high in price. And seeing how much zeny we have right now... we really need it."

"What's that amulet thing you were holding?" Berry asked.

"All monsters have a chance of dropping an amulet with special capabilities." Yuni explained. "They can give the user a speed boost, a special skill, et cetera. You enchant a specific armor or weapon to give it the power of the amulet. The tougher the monster, the lower the chance of you obtaining it. This one is a Creamy Amulet. It gives you the power to use Teleport. You enchant an accessory with it. Such as a clip."

"Oh..." Berry sighed. "I don't have an accessory..."

"Let's just get to Prontera." Yuni urged.

After four hours, they finally reach Prontera. It was filled with people- merchants, travelers, townspeople, and more. Yuni and Berry were able to sell the powder and silk for around 4,045 zeny. Berry bought a clip from a vendor and enchanted it with the Creamy Amulet. Berry somehow managed to get Yuni to agree to looking around to buy new items and food. They are currently in a shop in which most of the items were headgears.

"Oh! Look!" Berry squealed. "Kitty ears!"

"That'll be 25,000 zeny, ma'am." the merchant informed.

"25,000!?" Yuni said in disbelief. "Pick something else. Something in our budget, maybe?"

Two boys walking past them suddenly stopped in their tracks and approached them.

"Kosuke, look!" a boy with black hair hollered. "This young lady wants those kitty ears. Why not buy it for her?"

Kosuke looked at his friend with an irritated look. Yuni and Berry switched their attention from the kitty ears to the two boys.

"Look, Jay. We can't just buy random girls stuff." Kosuke scolded. "We'd be wasting our money on something we don't even need!"

"Just to tell you two, we don't need your pity." Yuni snapped. "My sister and I have been traveling for around two years now; I think we know how to earn our own money."

"Calm down, woman." Jay laughed. "Say, you're an Acolyte, aren't you?"

"Apparently, I am." Yuni said with venom in her voice. "And you are a Monk. Now let's stop stating the obvious and tell each other what we want."

"I want you two to join my guild, Freewind." Jay offered. "I'll introduce you two to our Guild Master, Draco."

"Jay..." Kosuke sighed. "Let's just go, they don't seem interested."

"Of course we're not--"

"We'd love to go!" Berry interrupted. "It seems like a lot of fun, doesn't it, Yuni? We'll make a lot of friends there!"

Berry smiled at Yuni, knowing that she can't refuse when she does so. Yuni put her hand to her face and sighed.

"Yeah. It'll be fun." Yuni uttered without a hint of enthusiasm. "So, we'll be traveling with a Monk and a Knight... how exciting!"

"Excuse my sister's rude behavior, she's kind of tired." Berry apologized. Kosuke nodded, as if he were saying, "It's alright."

"Okay!" Jay yelled. "Onto Payon!"

The group of four prepared for their journey by buying a variety of food, scrolls, potions, and so forth. Once it was evening, they started making their way to their destination.

It was night time, and the group finally reached Izlude. The four were staying at an inn. The boys slept in one room, and the girls slept in another. Yuni and Berry were preparing for bed. As Yuni was getting dressed into her night gown, Berry was flipping through the pages of a book.

"Say, Yuni..." Berry began. "Do you regret leaving--"

"There's no reason to stay there." Yuni answered,. "I have no regrets. Mother and father would've wanted us to leave. It's dangerous."

Berry just stared at her sister, who was looking at the night sky from the window with a deadpan face.

"I don't know what goes through her mind half of the time." Berry thought. "But, I guess we feel the same way."

The group left Izlude at 5:00 AM the next day. They reached Payon Forest after hours of walking.

"Whoa!" Berry exclaimed with excitement. "Look at all of the bamboo!"

Jay yawned and looked over to Yuni, who was just staring straight ahead with an impassive face. Kosuke smiled at Berry's brimming energy, despite it being early in the morning. The forest was filled with plant life. Bamboo, tall trees, bushes, flowers... It was a beautiful sight to see. The party of four were casually walking through the forest, calm and collected. Of course, until they heard a fierce growl.

"Everyone, be careful." Kosuke warned, taking out his Phantom Spear. "This must be Eddga's habitat."

"You've got to be kidding me..." Yuni mumbled, taking out the Morning Star. All four got to their battle positions as the beast got closer. After a few seconds, Eddga- a tiger with a hat and a pipe, came out.

"What are mortals doing in my forest?!" Eddga roared. "Are you here to challenge me?"

"We're trying to get to Payon, but we have to go through this forest." Berry said, trying to sound as confident as possible. "So, if you could just let us go—"

"You, girl." Eddga muttered, pointing at Yuni. "You seem like you got some spunk. Why don't you fight me? If you can knock me over, I'll let you and your friends get through."

Yuni got into her battle stance, getting out her other weapon, a Sword Mace. Her eyes were showing a gleam of courage. Berry and the others stood there, watching.

"We fight!" Eddga yelled, charging. Yuni staggered Eddga with her mace. Eddga attempts to make a blow, but Yuni was able to dodge it and run behind him. Yuni dealt the finishing blow by hitting his legs with her weapon. Eddga fell with a big thump.

"Not bad, girl." Eddga complimented as he got back up. "For an Acolyte, you did pretty well. Next time, it'll be a fight to the death! You guys can go on."

The group reached Payon by 12:00 PM. The two boys lead the girls to their guild's base. Once the boys opened the double doors, Yuni and Berry saw a bunch of people drinking, dancing, and having fun.

"Jay and Kosuke are back!" one of their guild members shouted. The rest of the people in the room gathered around them.

"Yeah, home sweet home!" Jay said while stretching. "Anyway, these two ladies are here to join the guild, where's Draco?"

"Jay, Kosuke! You've returned!" Draco hollered, pushing his way through the sea of people. "And what might your names be?"

"I'm Berry, and this is my little sister, Yuni!" Berry introduced. Yuni waved at the guild master. "We'd like to join your guild!"

"Well, alright then!" Draco smiled. "Guys, give these girls our Freewind greeting!"

"**Welcome to Freewind!**" the guild members shouted. Berry giggled and Yuni smiled from ear to ear.

"Welcome to Freewind, huh?" Yuni thought as she was getting dragged onto their new room. "I have a feeling something's starting."

--

**Prontera** – The capital of Rune Midgar (main country). A very populous city. The Prontera Church and the King's Chivalry are located here. Those who wish to become Knights, Crusaders, Acolytes, and Priests come here in hopes of fulfilling their aspirations.

**Acolyte** – A support class that uses abilities that boosts a person's fighting abilities. They can also heal. Yuni is currently an Acolyte.

**Magician –** One that utilizes magic as their main source of damage. They use elemental spells to finish off opponents quicker according to their weakness. Berry is currently a Magician.

**Creamy –** A butterfly with the color scheme of purple, red, and pink. They have a rather large proboscis.

**Morning Star** – A metal club topped with a solid steel ball that's covered in spikes.

**Arc Wand –** An ornate, elegantly crafted wand that grants powerful magical energy.

**Zeny** – The currency in the dimension of Ragnarok. In signs, they usually shorten it to Z.

**Monk – ** A second job for the Acolyte class. A class that has special abilities that can deal a lot of damage. They're very versatile, and is known for their powerful skill called the Guillotine Fist. Jay is currently a Monk.

**Knight** – The primary second job for the Swordsman class. They're able to wield spears and swords. Their two famous skills are Bowling Bash and Brandish Spear. Kosuke is currently a Knight.

**Payon –** A city surrounded by forests. Their buildings are made of wood, and is very unique. The Archer Village is to the north. There are many Tae Kwon and Tae Kwon Master guilds in this area.

**Izlude –** Also known as the Satellite City of Prontera. The Izlude Arena can be found here, and there is an Airship available that lets you travel to Juno and Rachel. As well as a ferry that takes you to Alberta. Swordsmen gather here to train.

**Payon Forest** – A large forest surrounding Payon.

**Eddga –** A tiger wearing a hat. He is also holding a pipe. His habitat is located in the Payon Forest.

**Phantom Spear - **A formidable two handed spear which the creator sacrificed himself in order to make it.  
The spear attempts to dominate the owner's soul.

**Sword Mace –** A deadly mace topped with three extremely sharp blades on its end.


	3. Chapter 3: Does She?

**A/N:** I do not own Ragnarok Online in any way. Ragnarok Online was published and developed by GRAVITY Co., Ltd. There are some phrases in the end copied from the iRO Wiki and the game, which I also don't own.

--

Chapter Three:

Does She?

The two girls were sitting in their new room, getting ready to eat breakfast. Berry gazed at her sister's face. Yuni looked as if she were daydreaming.

"Sis, are you okay about joining this guild?" Berry asked, concerned. "I kind of forced you into it, but I thought it was the best option."

"Don't worry." Yuni smiled. "I think that this occurrence was a... good thing. We can make friends, start a new life, and... it feels like this guild will be our new home."

Berry was stunned; she had never seen her sister act this way. She went up to Yuni and embraced her, happy that she likes the guild. Yuni was surprised by her sister's sudden action, but eventually hugged her back. Somebody knocked at their door. Yuni, made her way to the door while trying to put on her socks. Berry, thinking that her sister was taking too long, answered the door instead, since she was already prepared.

"K-Kosuke!" Berry stuttered, blushing a light shade of red. "Do you need something?"

"N-no! I-I just..." Kosuke began. "I just wanted to say... it's great to have you in the guild... H-hey! Maybe I should show you guys around!"

"Y-You don't have--"

"Berry, you should go on ahead." Yuni said with a grin. "I'll find my way. I am your dependable little sister, after all."

Berry glared at her; she knew that Yuni was aware of her crush on him. Yuni pushed the two out to the hallway and shut the door.

"...So..." Berry mumbled, blushing a thousand shades of red. "Mind showing me where the dining room is?"

"N-not a problem!" Kosuke said, trying to hide his face. "The dining room is downstairs. Follow me."

Kosuke held Berry's hand as he led her to the dining room. Meanwhile, Yuni quietly sneaked out of their room. She tiptoed down the stairs and ducked when she saw her sister and Kosuke in the dining room, having a great time. She watched them and giggled silently to herself. Jay saw Yuni at the end of the stairs and approached her.

"Hey, are you spying on your sister?" Jay whispered. Yuni turned around frantically. After seeing that it was Jay, she let out a big breath.

"And what are **you** doing?!" Yuni whispered loudly. "You're **stalking** me, that's what!"

"My room's upstairs too, you know?" Jay laughed quietly. "And I wanted to eat, so I came downstairs. I actually thought you were waiting for me or something."

"I am not!!" Yuni yelled, blushing a bright red. Yuni, realizing the tone of her voice, grabbed Jay's hand and dragged him upstairs. Jay was snickering as she was doing so.

"That wasn't noticeable." Jay chuckled. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you? I mean, at first I thought you were some serious chick who didn't know how to have fun. I guess I was wrong."

"W-well..." Yuni muttered, slightly blushing. "I thought you were some sort of womanizer at first... But I then... felt a warm aura from you when you walked into the guild."

Jay stared at her with eyes filled with wonder. Yuni looked at him with a flustered look. This lasted for a few moments until they heard a scream from the dining room. They immediately ran to the source of the noise to find a Dancer and a Bard standing in front of an Archer, who was cowering in fear.

"Simpleton!" the Dancer yelled, whipping the Archer. "What is this low-quality juice?! I wanted juice exclusively from Al De Baran!"

"Yeah, you need ta pay attention to details, ya fool!" the Bard grinned. Yuni ran to the Archer and used the skill, "Heal", on him.

"Run- it's about to get ugly." Yuni advised. The Archer scampered away, following her orders. The Dancer gave out a haughty laugh, and the Bard chuckled.

"You, Acolyte." the Dancer said in a mocking tone. "You **dare** go against me? The Marvelous Sherine Leiftra?!"

"Ya don't do that, ya fool!" the Bard sneered. "The Queen'll kick yer ass!"

"That was an improper thing to do." Yuni said in a calm tone. "He was just a mere Archer who did something you asked him to do, and yet you whip him just because they don't serve the same type of juice."

"Well, I asked for it, and he didn't give it to me." Sherine stated in a snobby tone. "Anyway, new girl, I suggest you back off before I get my sweetie Draco to ban you from the guild!"

"As far as I'm concerned, Draco's only interested in Celestyn." Kosuke pointed out. "And you should back off. Cause that girl happens to have enough in her to knock down Eddga!"

"That's impossible, ya fool!" the Bard taunted. "She's just an Acolyte! The most she can do is just sit around and heal everyone!"

"**Hey!**" Jay yelled furiously. "**Don't talk about her like that!**"

Berry and Yuni stared at Jay, astonished. Kosuke just smiled.

"Does he possibly have a crush on my little sis?" Berry wondered. "That's so cute!"

"You can't say an Acolyte walk into the room at that moment. Draco's eyes were filled with rage. Sherine and the Bard looked down with a guilty face.

"Sherine! Reynard!" Draco screamed. "What did I say about fighting with the other guild members?! This is the second strike!"

"Please, understand that Draco and I set up this guild so everybody can have a fun place where they feel right at home..." the female Acolyte informed. "You understand, right?"

The troublesome duo nodded as they headed to their rooms with an ashamed look on their faces. Yuni sighed as she sat in a nearby chair.

"Well, so far, I feel right at home." Yuni laughed. Draco and the Acolyte smiled heartily.

"This is Celestyn, by the way." Draco introduced, blushing. "She's... my girlfriend. She helped me build this guild."

"Nice to meet you." Celestyn greeted, shaking Yuni's hand. Yuni giggled and introduced herself as well. "Welcome to Freewind."

"So, I'm guessing Jay and Kosuke haven't showed you around yet?" Draco assumed.

"Ah, yes!" Berry said. "Kosuke was explaining it to me, but I don't think Yuni knows about the guild base yet."

"Well, there's a guild board were we post new events downstairs in the main lounge." Draco informed. "There's another guild board where there are quests and such. You can do them to earn money. You can form a group and split the money. Jay told me that you two wanted to be in his group, so you can go with them."

"We're going to go to Alberta and board a ship that'll take us to the Sunken Ship." Jay declared. "We need to gather a few items there. We get 12,000 zeny each when we complete the task."

"T-that's more than what we get from killing monsters for a week..." Berry muttered.

"We're leaving tomorrow, so you should rest early." Kosuke recommended. "Until then, you're free to explore Payon a little bit."

The girls, having nothing else to do, decided to roam around the city of Payon. They got to see many beautiful wooden architectures- the thing that Payon is famous for. A blacksmith showed them how they make weapons. He forged a Claw- a knuckle.

"Hey! Why don't you give this to Jay?" Berry suggested, grinning. "Doesn't he use this type of weapon?"

"H-hey! Why don't **you** give that to Jay?" Yuni mimicked. "I mean, you came up with that idea first."

"Alright..." Berry sighed. "I'll give it to him."

The two walk back to the guild base, Berry holding the fist. Yuni went straight to their room, and Berry searched for Jay. After a few minutes, she found him walking towards the stairs.

"Here. This is a gift from **Yuni.**" Berry emphasized. "She wanted to give this to you because she wanted to say thanks for sticking up for her."

"Then why didn't she give it to me herself?" Jay contested. "I think that she'd give it to me if she wanted to say thanks."

"Well, she's tired." Berry lied. "She... explored too much..."

"Don't lie; you're not good at it." Jay chided, walking up the steps. "Thanks for the Claw, anyway. Good-night."

Berry watched him walk up the stairs, eyes filled with guilt. She decided to go to the dining room for a bit. She sat on a chair and thought about various things.

"Why did I lie?" she wondered. "I mean, Yuni didn't want to give it to him, she told me, too. But... I guess I just wanted her to tell her feelings... Wait- does she even have any for him?"

Berry rested her head on the table and started crying.

"What if she doesn't have any feelings for Jay?" Berry thought, weeping. "Does that mean I got Jay's hopes up and crushed it? I should've just given it to him..."

Meanwhile, Yuni, wondering why her sister wasn't there yet, went downstairs and heard somebody wailing. She went to the source of the sound to see her sister, crying her eyes out.

"Berry!" Yuni called out. "What's wrong? Did somebody hurt you?"

"I'm sorry..." Berry apologized. Yuni was bewildered. "I told Jay that you meant to give him the Claw to say thanks without even asking you whether you had feelings for him."

Yuni stared at her sister in disbelief. She, too, started weeping.

–-

**Dancer:** A secondary job for the Archer. A character that sways her hips to a mysterious tune. She influences the minds of enemies and allies alike. Her dances can boost the capabilities of an ally or destroy the capabilities of an enemy. She specializes in disruptive maneuvers. Dancers can only be female. Sherine Leiftra is currently a Dancer and the picture above is her attire.

**Bard:** A secondary job for the Archer. A supportive character who soothes allies with the sound of his magical harmonies. He sings hymns that can either lower the capability of an enemy, or inspire his comrades to their victories. He's more supportive, compared to a Dancer. Bards can only be male. Reynard is currently a Bard and the picture above is his attire.

**Archer:** Experts at long range combat, they have have undeniable amounts of dexterity. They hail from the Archer Village, located in the forest north of Payon. Foes are killed with ease by an Archer's Bow and Arrow. They are able to switch the element of the Arrow to gain an advantage.

**Al De Baran:** A tranquil town that's home to the Alchemist Guild.

**Heal:** A skill that restores a target's health. It can be used to damage the Undead as well.

**Claw:** A weapon with three long steel claws that have proven effective in close combat.


End file.
